witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dice Poker: The Sharper
Dice Poker: The Sharper is an optional sub-quest of A Game of Dice. It is spawned once Geralt has beaten four professional players. The stakes are higher still, but the winnings are nothing to sneeze at. Walkthrough Beat the sharpers one by one as you meet them during the your journeys. The quest ends when you have beaten three sharpers. You can then look forward to playing a legendary player, maybe even the king! The spawns the Dice Poker: The Legend quest. It is not actually necessary to complete this quest to do Dice Poker: The Legend. It's just nice for continuity. Notes * Either Zoltan or Dandelion can tell Geralt about sharpers * Asking Koster for a game in the Gambling Den in Act III without having beaten four professionals initiates this quest but advancing it only becomes possible after beating the professionals. * You must only beat three out of the four sharpers you encounter, so your journal entries may not include all the entries you see below, nor will the phases you do see necessarily be in the same order as shown below * You can find Chireadan during the daytime near the Elven cave on the Lakeside. At night he is inside the cave, sleeping, but doesn't seem to mind being roused for a quick game of dice * Dandelion is in permanent residence at the Country Inn for the duration of Act IV Sharpers Phases Note: the 100 XP increments listed below are only earned for the first three players, whichever four Geralt plays and wins against first. The rest are listed for information purposes. Too Good for Me Though I have some experience, I won't be allowed to play at some tables before I become a professional. I won't be allowed to join closed games until I become a professional poker player. Sharpers I'm a professional poker player and I can now join closed games. We shall see how good those sharpers really are. Entering the Gambling Den As a professional poker player I'll be able to enter any gambling den in Vizima. And only the best play there. I can play poker in gambling dens now. The Gambling Den I beat the best sharper in Vizima. That means something. I wonder if there are any better players. I beat a sharper. I need another opponent. (400 XP) The Elven Sharper The elf Chireadan is one of the few members of the elder race to appreciate poker. He's had centuries to perfect his technique, so he may prove a tough opponent. I can play Chireadan. Chireadan Years of training failed to protect the elf from defeat. I beat Chireadan hands down and need another opponent. I beat Chireadan and need another opponent. (400 XP) The Ghost One's passion for poker can even overcome death, preventing some from leaving this world. Should I play a dead man? Intriguing. The Ghost I played the ghost and won. He wasn't half bad for a dead man. I wonder if there are any better than him. (400 XP) Dandelion Still waters run deep. Dandelion brags about being one of the best players under the sun. Let's see how wrong he is. I can play Dandelion. Dandelion Dandelion - undoubtedly a better poet than a poker player. But the truth be told, he's an outstanding poet and not bad at dice poker either. I won nonetheless and I'm beginning to wonder if I'll find anyone better. I beat Dandelion. I need another opponent. (400 XP) The Sharper I defeated three legendary sharpers. If they couldn't beat me, no one can. (1500 XP) cs:Pokerové kostky: falešný hráč de:Würfelpoker: Trickser es:Póquer de dados: el tahúr fr:Poker aux dés: arnaqueur hu:Kockapóker: bennfentes it:Poker coi dadi: il Baro pl:Kościany poker: szuler ru:Покер с костями: шулер Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV